Nowadays every organization is exposed to cyber-security threats to their infrastructure including, but not limited to, information processing systems that the organization maintains or otherwise relies upon.
Organizations typically utilize multiple security information streams or sources, called “security feeds,” to provide timely and actionable information about current security issues and vulnerabilities. These security feeds are intended to alert an organization about specific vulnerabilities and possibly their solutions. However, using manual analysis techniques, a security analyst of an organization may not know or otherwise fully appreciate which security feeds warn of the greatest cyber-security threats to the organization.